Rompecabezas
by TwoCell
Summary: Inmerso en su instinto por percibir lo extraño, Ronaldo seguirá los pasos de una joven, quien tiene la clave para juntar todas las piezas que armarán el rompecabezas. Pero su curiosidad lo arrastrará cada vez más a los brazos del peligro, donde su camino no tendrá vuelta atrás. Será cuestión de vivir muriendo, o morir viviendo.


**Nota del Longfic:** Se trata de un AU, y sólo se utilizarán los personajes para definir este fanfic. Aún no está definida la cantidad exacta de capítulos.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

Las Gemas que estén como personajes en este fanfic, tendrán apariencia humana y nombres distintos de los que se conocen, pero serán llamadas por sus nombres originales en determinadas circunstancias. Los sucesos no tendrán vínculo con la serie en sí, sera -como reza el tipo de fanfic- una historia totalmente paralela.  
Gracias por su atención.

* * *

 ** _*~*~*~*_** ** _*~*  
_** ** _Rompecabezas  
_** ** _*~*~*_** ** _*~*~*_**

* * *

 _.Prefacio._

* * *

Amatista se impactó contra la pared del sótano en donde se encontraba. En su mareo, pudo olfatear con asco el aroma a encierro, el piso mugriento y el polvo acumulado en todas las zonas de ese cuartucho.

Jaspe, quien la había golpeado momentos atrás, sonrió con malevolencia: por fin la tenía. Se acercó, mientras Peridot vislumbraba la escena con algo de horror, aunque no tenía otra alternativa que mirar en silencio.

 _-Vaya, vaya...con que la "bocona" otra vez traicionará a su propio bando-_ rió, mientras la tomaba de su pecho, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta _-. Creo que está en tu sangre las actitudes transgresoras contra tu propia gente: primero a nuestra pandilla, y ahora a las ridículas Crystal Gems..._

Amatista apretó los dientes, furiosa. No tenía más fuerza como para darle a Jaspe la golpiza que merecía, y eso hacía que la rabia anudara su garganta hasta hacerla llorar. Porque, por más vil y bravucona que fuera aquella increpadora, esta vez tenía razón.

 _-¿No tienes otra opción que llorar, pequeña delincuente?-_ preguntó con sorna, soltándola con brusquedad para hacerla caer con todo su peso en el suelo _\- Anda, llora, pero eso no cambiará todo lo que has hecho... Gracias a ti, pudimos capturarlo._

 _-¿Capturarlo?-_ pudo musitar, espantada.

Peridot, tras la orden de su jefa, se escabulló tras una puerta de metal oxidado, para volver con un sujeto. Antes de que lo trajeran frente a ella, Amatista supo de quién se trataba, aún cuando el rehén tenía una bolsa de tela que tapaba todo su rostro y cabeza.

 _-¡Ronaldo!-_ susurró, con sus ojos oscuros humedecidos.

 _-Así que ya lo conoces-_ comenzó a decir Jaspe mientras descubría el rostro del adolescente _-, ¿no es lindo que tengan una reunión? Esta vez, para decidir el destino de sus vidas..._

Con todo el rostro lastimado, su ojo derecho hinchado y sus labios partidos que se separaban por la mordaza atada en su boca; Ronaldo miró fijamente a Amatista, la cual se encontraba en peor estado que él, ya que parecía haber luchado contra las torturas evidentes que se marcaban en todo su cuerpo.

 _-Hicimos hablar a este muchacho endeble, creo que no resistió tanto como tú ya que nos confesó que no tiene lo que buscamos... Sólo hagamos un trato, y los dejaremos en libertad: dinos inmediatamente en dónde está la fuente de información que escribió este niño._

 _-¿La fuente de información?-_ preguntó en un siseo la muchacha herida.

 _-Vamos, Amatista... Sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que tú tienes aquel cuaderno repleto de información-_ Jaspe sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su abrigo, y amenazó con cortar el cuello de Ronaldo _-. Sólo dánoslo, o lo mataré frente a tus ojos. Sé lo testaruda que eres, pero también sé cuánto proteges a este debilucho... Les daré una hora a ambos. Elige sabiamente, pequeña bribona, ya que de este tiempo y tu voluntad dependen sus vidas. Recuerda que soy muy puntual._

Al terminar su frase, en el oscuro, la voluptuosa jefa guardó el pequeño cuchillo y ordenó a Peridot quitarle la mordaza a Ronaldo. Ambas subieron al escalera del sótano, y cerraron la puerta del cuartucho con llave.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho sintió el alivio de no saborear aquel gusto metálico que le dejó su propia sangre impregnada en la mordaza. Como pudo, ya que tenía las manos atadas fuertemente en la espalda, caminó de rodillas hacia la joven herida (que no podía moverse, presa del dolor que la envolvía por completo). Sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos, se estrelló contra el suelo helado y ni siquiera pudo acercarse a su objetivo como habría querido.

 _-Lo siento-_ susurró, mientras su aliento golpeaba las baldosas polvorientas, y el eco apenas retrucaba las frases que pronunciaba _-. Lo eché todo a perder... No debí meterte en esto... Es mi culpa que estés aquí: debí aguantar más, pero la desesperación me pudo... Yo sabía demasiado, en mi mente entró información valiosa que olfateé desde el primer día en que te vi._

Ella sólo sonrió como pudo: se veía extraño sin anteojos (ya que éstos lo identificaban notablemente), pero aún así no cambiaba su forma de ser en ningún momento. Seguía siendo aquel chico petulante e ingenuo de siempre.

 _-Qué tonto eres-_ rió Amatista. Su cuerpo entumecido por los golpes se estremeció al gesticular una gran sonrisa, pero valía la pena hacerlo _-, deja de preocuparte por mi ¿quieres?... La que te condujo a todo esto fui yo, así que deberías estar enojado o, al menos, más preocupado por tu vida._

 _-Deja de decir eso..._

Aún herida, sin pode moverse, ella tampoco cambiaba en nada. Ronaldo se unió a las risas por ese motivo. Además, estaba aliviado de estar en su compañía, aunque fuese en esos momentos tan deplorables.

 _-¿Sabes?... Siempre creí que moriría así..._ -comentó él, tras un breve silencio.

Los ojos de la muchacha vislumbraron en el oscuro con curiosidad. Sentía que por su garganta seca ya no se podían deslizar más las palabras.

 _-Yo siempre supe que seguir tus huellas era un gran riesgo... Pero igual lo hice. Y creo que, pese a todo, valió la pena. No quiero morir ahora, pero si por casualidad sucede, quiero decirte que fue genial conocerte._

 _-Sé que no moriremos... pero gracias. Tú también eres genial, aunque ya lo sabes-_ musitó, tras tragar saliva con esfuerzo.

Ronaldo sonrió. Cerró los ojos, para no verla tan deplorable como lo estaba en ese momento. Imágenes de ella en su sano estado le llenaron la memoria hasta esperanzarlo, hasta olvidar la gravedad de la situación y poder imaginar un futuro en donde ellos dos lograban más triunfos que los que habían ganado hasta ahora... No, la verdad es que no quería que el manto negro de la muerte los llevara al otro mundo...

...¿Pero había manera de salir de aquel callejón que no parecía tener salida?

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 **Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


End file.
